


Let them be happy and silly

by polyjosten



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjosten/pseuds/polyjosten
Summary: “Are y’all done putting a show on for everyone?”“Statistically speaking? Probably not.” Neil quipped.





	Let them be happy and silly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough edit but I just wanted to get it out there.

It was Christmas break and Andrew, Neil, and Kevin were visiting Matt’s mom since two thirds of them couldn’t last year. Neil had been a little nervous at first, going to a near strangers house for an extended stay for non-exy reasons was a little dicey. Kevin had wanted to stay at court since there was no threat on his life and neither of his boyfriends were in trouble but Andrew was, surprisingly, the one that got them all to go. He’d never been to New York City and wanted to see it while someone else was paying for the trip. 

Apparently, Matt’s mom had a “killer Eggnog recipe” (Nicky’s words) that Neil opted to try. The thing is he didn’t know that the Eggnog they were talking about was the alcoholic variety. He quickly found that out after the first sip but he thought he hid it pretty well. Then he was left with the option of either telling Matt’s mom he didn’t like it to her face, pretending he knew all along, or owning up to how much of a dumbass he really was. Neil went with pretending he knew what he was getting into. 

Cut to a few hours later when Neil finished a couple glasses and Kevin had drunk a lot of glasses and Andrew had none. The strikers were on the floor. Neil was holding Kevin’s face very close to his own, their legs interlocked. Neil was actually laughing, genuinely and wholeheartedly because Kevin was mumbling nonsense.

“I have no idea what you’re saying.” Neil’s smile could power the whole house and his voice dripped with affection.

“I was talking about something important Neil!” Kevin cried.

Neil held his hands over Kevin’s ears.

“That’s not going to make me quiet!” Kevin laughed. 

They were in the middle of everything, not back in their room, so everyone was watching this weird display with a variety of different expressions. Most of them bemused with a mix of fondness and then there was Aaron who looked disgusted. His twin on the other hand had no expression at all but was watching them like a hawk. The agreement was, he would stop Neil if he said anything incriminating. This didn’t necessarily fall into that category so he let his boyfriends continue to embarrass themselves. 

“I could wrestle you.”

“You don’t know how to wrestle.”

“Everyone knows how to wrestle.”

“No they don’t. That’s why there’s a whole sport for it.”

Neil pulled Kevin’s arm trying to maneuver him into some sort of position as to ‘wrestle’ him. The only problem was that Neil in fact did not know how to wrestle and Kevin had almost a good foot on him. Okay, so that was two problems but either way they were masked over by the false confidence alcohol gave him. Neil flipped himself over so his back was to Kevin’s chest and jerked his arm until it touched the floor. This would have been a problem had Kevin not just lifted up on his elbow and let Neil take his arm. 

“Are you done?”

Neil reached back and gripped Kevin’s neck in a reverse chokehold style. Kevin humoured him and grabbed around his wasted hoisting him up on top of him, this caused Neil to have to move his arm lest have it squashed beneath them. 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself if you don’t stop.” Kevin’s hands were already on Neil’s waist so he lightened his touch and began tickling him. Neil flipped out almost knocking Kevin in the face with the back of his head and rolled of his chest. He landed on his hands and knees panting.

“I’m gonna hurt myself?”

“Now I know you’re ticklish.” Kevin smiled smug as ever.

“You’re not-” Neil was cut off by his boyfriend lunging toward him, he scrambled back as fast as he could, which even drunk was faster than average, and started running. The layout of the house was pretty open you could see the kitchen with its giant island from the living room, or if you headed the other way there was a pool table and a glass door to the balcony. Neil did not head the other way. He wasn’t looking for an exit, he was looking for an Andrew. It wasn’t a hard find considering he was leaning on that giant island but Neil was wearing socks and both the hardwood and the tile were hindrances on his movement. Andrew’s eyes tracked their progress toward him, his eyebrows furrowed when Neil ducked down and popped up between where his arms were on the countertop. Kevin got there a moment later. He made no move toward Neil almost as if he had reached “base” like they were children playing hide and seek, and now he was safe from Kevin’s onslaught. Kevin didn’t look to upset by this development he was still smiling, as was Neil, before he leaned down to place a kiss on Andrew’s head. Who only looked at both of them and said,

“Are y’all done putting a show on for everyone?”

“Statistically speaking? Probably not.” Neil quipped. 

*

The team all stay up long past when Matt’s mother called it in for the night. She had a master suite up on the third floor and all the guest rooms were on the second. There were only three rooms including Matt’s but he decided he wanted to make a pillow fort so him, the girls, and Nicky collected the pillows, blankets, and sheets from their rooms and took over the living room. Aaron headed up to Matt’s room where he said he could stay and Neil… Neil fell asleep before any of this could start.

He was on the couch, one arm hanging off and face smushed into the cushions. When Kevin tried to pick him up to bring him to the bedroom he swayed too much and Andrew stopped him before he could take a step. Andrew took Neil from Kevin and lead them both into their bedroom. Kevin pulled the covers back and Andrew set Neil down as in the center of the bed as he could. Kevin climbed in after him and put his back to Neil. Andrew knelt down by the edge of the bed so him and Kevin were face to face. He brushed a stray lock of his hair back. “You okay?” 

Kevin didn’t lift his head but he nodded a soft smile on his face, “Thank you.” 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“You’re always there for us. I love that you care.” 

Andrew just stared at him before standing up and getting into bed on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let Andrew say y'all!!! Also yes, Neil fell asleep again. He's a sleepy boy leave him alone.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments!
> 
> polyjosten on tumblr


End file.
